


Best Boy

by sxgxls



Series: a regular office [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Dom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Degradation, Power Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Puppy Play, Service Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Sub Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is Whipped, art supervisor jungwoo, cursed bisexual king hendery, mention of hyuck thighs, ok i'll stop with the tags, renjun office furry, suffering artist lucas, taeyong is still having a breakdown, video game company nct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgxls/pseuds/sxgxls
Summary: In an office with no secrets, walking bisexual stereotypes and the occasional furry, Lucas may or may not have fallen for his cute supervisor.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: a regular office [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697131
Comments: 18
Kudos: 199





	Best Boy

**Author's Note:**

> please appreciate my cursed attempts at humor in the first 4000 words lmao  
> a couple running jokes might make more sense if you've read the previous work in the nct office series, but its chill if ya havent

Being your boss’ childhood best friend has to have its perks, right?  
Wrong.

At least, that was Lucas’ case.

It’s not like he _expected_ Mark to give him a raise or a fancy office or anything. He believes in gain through his own hard work, thank you very much. In spite of everything, Mark did give him one thing. 

A really cute supervisor.

Speaking of which, Lucas _really_ had to finish some concept art to send to his supervisor to send to Mark to send to some potential investors. 

He sighed, and stared back at his Wacom board in defeat. Drawing backgrounds was the bane of his existence. Characters, he could deal with. He could draw cute cat girl mages in skimpy cloth robes all day. But backgrounds? How the fuck was he supposed to know what “14th century east Asian with, like, Chinese folklore-esque magic” (Mark’s words) meant in terms of drawing a city? He alt-tabbed between photoshop and his reference photos.

A temple.

Hell yeah, he was gonna add another temple. He excitedly began sketching out the walls of the temple, slightly downhill to a grand palace dominating his landscape. He scrawled in a slanted roof.

_“And I’m gonna add a spire- wait. Aren’t spires a Christian thing?”_

A quick search on Google confirmed that spires were, in fact, a Christian thing.

Lucas’ pen stilled again. Damn it.   
Luckily, the _ding_ of his email notifications gave him an excuse to leave his work for a while.

Of course, it was from his supervisor.

_“Hi Lucas,_

_Just wondering how things are going with your sketches? Mark says he needs them by Monday, but don’t feel pressured. You know he always wants things in a week before he actually needs them ;)_

_I know you’re also working with Kun and the advertising team at the moment, so if you’re not sure if you can get them done in time I can pass some of your workload onto Renjun. He’s almost done with character art so he’d probably be happy to take on some scenery._

_Jungwoo :3”_

Lucas was too fixated over his signature to be offended that Jungwoo doubted his efficiency.

_“What the hell is :3? Does that mean he likes me?”_

Yeah, maybe Lucas had a bit of a crush and was desperate for any sign of his love being reciprocated. He dropped his pen in its holder and scrolled through every email Jungwoo had sent him. Plenty of “:)”, quite a few “:D”, and the occasional “( ˘ ³˘)♥” which Lucas made a separate folder for. But “:3”? That was a new one. Maybe Jungwoo was coming out as a furry to him. He wouldn’t know. Lucas dropped the email in his “Jungwoo cute” folder anyway. Just as he began typing a response to say that he most definitely did not need that tiny man Renjun to take some of his work, he heard another _ding._

_“Hey,_

_I’m taking a coffee break so I’ll come visit you on my way back round!_

_Jungwoo xx”_

XX? Lucas wasn’t sure if his day was getting better or worse. He quickly shoved some papers into his desk drawer and closed a few tabs. The art department was mostly empty. It was 12:30, meaning Renjun was out for lunch, and Ten was still on his “business trip” with Johnny, who was in charge of programming. Hendery sat at the back of the room, dead to the world with his ridiculously massive Razer headphones on. Quartz pink, of course. With attachable cat ears. How many furries are there in this goddamn office?

The glass door opened with a _fwoomp_ against the carpet.

“Hey,” Jungwoo sang, sauntering over to Lucas’ desk.

“Hi,” He sat back in his spinny chair in an effort to look casual.

“I thought you were getting coffee?” He scanned Jungwoo’s empty hands for any rings. All clear.

“Yeah, but Taeyong got there first. How’s the art going?”

“Uh, alright I guess. You wanna see?”

“Oh, definitely.” 

Jungwoo stepped behind him and leaned over his shoulder, a hand on the desk and his neck _way_ too close to Lucas’ face.

“Hey, that’s pretty nice. This is for the city, right?”

“Y-Yeah. I, uh, wasn’t really sure what to fill it with, because I don’t want it to just be copies of the same building but I also don’t want to leave too much empty space and I feel like the sky is kind of empty so maybe I’ll add some mountains? I don’t really know-”  
“Oh! You should add some dragons!”

“Dragons?”  
“Yeah, have you seen Renjun’s designs? Maybe just draw two, like a red and a blue one, circling around the palace tower. Or, I don’t know, turn the clouds into a dragon head.”   
“Uh, okay then…”   
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”   
“No, it sounds good! I just haven’t seen Renjun’s designs so I’d need him to send them to me before I draw any dragons.” Lucas bullshitted. He had seen Renjun’s dragons. Massive and terrifying. Was he trying to compensate for something?

“Well, it looks great so far.” Jungwoo straightened up, much to Lucas’ dismay. He left a faint scent of cologne in his wake.

“Did you get lunch yet?” He asked.

“Nah, I just thought I’d finish some things up first.”

“You wanna grab something to eat with me? Doyoung’s going with Taeil and I don’t wanna third wheel,” He pouted.

“Uh, okay!”

“Great!” Jungwoo beamed.

“I got a couple emails to send, see you at the door in 15?”  
“Sure.”

Jungwoo made a gleeful hum and skipped out of the room.

Lucas did not stare at his ass on his way out.

He sighed and slumped back in his chair, processing what just happened.

_“Is this a date? Is this a date!? Oh, calm down, he’s just being friendly. He’s like that with everyone.”_

“Dude, that was kinda gay.”

Lucas spun his chair around. Hendery stared at him, half smiling with his stupid cat ear headphones still on his head.

“You’re the one with cuffed jeans not sitting properly in your chair.”

“That’s just bi culture, man,” Hendery said, whipping out his finger guns.

“But you were looking at Jungwoo like you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him. I saw you checking for a ring.”

“How could you tell?”

“Bi culture.”

“Fair.”

“Anyways,” Hendery began, shifting to throw his legs over the arm of his chair.

“Can you grab me an iced coffee on your way back, in exchange for some vital information?”

“What kind of information?”

“Basically, I overheard Jungwoo, Donghyuck and Jaemin playing smash or pass in the break room. Jungwoo would smash you. Just sayin’.”

“That’s it?”

“Come on, it’s good news. About that coffee…”

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Only ‘cause I love you.”

“Love you too, babe. Now go get your man.”

“These noodles are so good, I can’t believe I’ve never been here before.” Lucas and Jungwoo sat at a small, beat up table in the corner of an old restaurant. After a solid ten minutes of deliberating, the two had decided to take a walk to Chinatown for some good old wonton soup. Wonton soup can calm anyone down.  
But not Lucas, whose heart was racing.

_“Would he really smash me? Oh my god. Maybe he thinks I’m kinda cute. Oh my god. I can’t believe I’m on a date with him. Wait, this isn’t a date, what the hell am I-”_

“Do you come here a lot?” Jungwoo asked, breaking him out of his trance.

“Uh, yeah. I come here with Hendery quite a lot. Dejun sometimes comes too. They eat this kind of thing in Guangdong too, but he covers his wontons in chili sauce.”

“You mean the stuff he keeps on his desk? It’s kinda disturbing how much he loves that damn bottle,” Jungwoo laughed. Lucas tried not to fixate on how light and carefree and _pretty_ it was. Shit, Jungwoo as a whole was pretty. A pretty face, a pretty voice, and a pretty heart. He was the whole package. Part of Lucas begged him to just ask him out already. Leaving an unrequited love to mull for god knows how long can’t be good for the soul. On the other hand, this is Jungwoo we’re talking about. 

His supervisor. 

Things could go very, terribly wrong if Jungwoo didn’t feel the same way. Hell, what if he’s straight?

Nah, he definitely likes guys at least a bit.

The only really straight looking person in the office was Mark, and look where he ended up. 

Between Donghyuck’s thighs.

“You alright? You seem kinda tense,” Jungwoo asked, blowing on his noodles.

“Oh, yeah. Just thinking.”

“About what?”  
 _“About your perfect lips and your gorgeous eyes and marrying you-”_

“Work.”

“Come on, you’re on a break,” Jungwoo giggled. He reached across the table.

And grabbed Lucas’ hand.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t a grab. It was more of a light hold as he toyed with his fingers.

“Wow, you have really big hands.”

Lucas just about had an aneurysm.

_“Is he flirting? IS HE FLIRTING?”_

“Uh, yeah, I get that a lot,” Lucas laughed nervously. He hoped Jungwoo wouldn’t notice how sweaty his hands were getting. Jungwoo hummed noncommittally, not leaving his hands.

“Tell you what, I’ll get the bill as a thank you for bringing me here.”

“No no no I’ll get it-”

“Lucas, I am your superior. I’ll pay.”

Lucas mumbled a thanks as Jungwoo flagged down a waiter. Well, that was very dominant of him.

The two strolled back to the office together, Lucas dipping into a Starbucks on the way. They never went out together much, and if they did, it was always with the other staff members at the office. Nevertheless, Lucas felt natural beside Jungwoo. Maybe a little nervous as a result of his schoolgirl’s crush, but not out of place. Hell, maybe he could see himself going out with Jungwoo again. Back in the office, Jungwoo escorted him to his room, wishing him and the rest of the art department good luck with their projects, before promptly disappearing for a meeting with the other higher-ups.

Lucas plunked Hendery’s coffee on his desk, wiping his condensation wet hand on Hendery’s shoulder to a grumble of displeasure.

“Thanks man. How was it?”

“How was what?” Renjun chimed in, now back from his break. He sat at his table, an emotional support Moomin plushie next to his computer.

“Oh, you haven’t heard?” Hendery said, raising his eyebrows dramatically. Lucas could swear he was the most annoying person in the damn office, and considering Ten’s existence, that was saying something.

“Lucas went on a date with Jungwoo.”

“Oh, finally,” Renjun sighed, turning back to the sketches of dragons across his screen.

“What do you mean, ‘finally’?” Lucas asked.

“You’ve been pining over him for like, a year already. Literally the whole office knows.”

“Hey, I’ve been pining for six months, tops.”

“Remember when you got him for secret santa and you called me freaking out over whether he likes flowers or not? No one even thinks about buying people flowers unless they’re in love,” Hendery quipped. His stupid headphones were back on. His monitor screen was faintly reflected in the whiteboard behind him, and Lucas was pretty sure he was listening to Panic! at the Disco. Figures.

“Okay, fine. Maybe I have been pining for him for a year. Now stop bullying me and get back to work. Wait, Renjun, did you change the dragon designs?”

The images on Renjun’s screen were notably more bipedal looking than he remembered. He stepped towards him to get a better look. 

“Nah, but Mark said he wanted to add half-dragon, kinda lizardy people. Something about intermediaries between the old gods and the humans, or whatever.”

There was no doubt about it, those were anthropomorphic dragons. With six pack abs.  
God, not Renjun, too.

_“Hey Lucas,_

_Could you come over to my office? You’re not in trouble don’t worry haha_

_Mark”_

_“Shit, I’m in trouble,”_ Lucas thought to himself, taking one last swig of water from his litre bottle which he took with him everywhere. It was convenient. You could go from work to the gym without having to refill it a hundred times a day, and it was metal, so if he really needed to, he could fill it with whiskey and no one would know.

The blinds in Mark’s window were closed as usual. Lucas knocked tentatively on the door.

“Come in!”

He pushed the door open to find Mark and Jungwoo sitting around the big wooden desk. The edges of Jungwoo’s bleached hair lit up in the fluorescent light, giving him an angelic glow. And the way he sat back in his chair, arms crossed with a nonchalant air, was pretty damn hot in Lucas’ opinion.

“You can grab Donghyuck’s chair and wheel it over. I think he went to pester Taeyong about something.”

“Seriously?” Lucas laughed, doing as Mark suggested.

“Tell him to give the poor man a break. We’re probably the reason his hairline is receding so fast.” Lucas sat down on the other side of Mark’s table.

“So, I loved what you drew for the game. The investors at the meeting did as well. They were sold from the beginning, of course, but they were still raving about your landscapes into the coffee break.” 

Lucas felt his cheeks heating up at the praise. He hazarded a glance at Jungwoo, who watched him with a smirk on his face.

“And Jungwoo has only told me great things about you. So, considering how long you’ve been with us and how much amazing work you’ve done, we’ve decided you deserve a promotion.”

Lucas sat in silence. What was he supposed to say? 

_“Cool?”_

_“Are you gonna pay me more now?”_

_“Do I finally get my own office away from Hendery?”_

He settled with,

“Oh. Thanks.”

Real smooth. 

“So now you’re a senior artist. You’ll still be working under Jungwoo, but you do get to order the others around.”  
Lucas grinned. That was all he needed to hear.

“So, Lucas,” Jungwoo began as they took their time walking back to their respective offices.

“How about we do something to celebrate your promotion this weekend? My treat, of course.”

 _“IS THIS A DATE???”_ _  
_ “Sure, but let me pay this time. I’d never have gotten promoted if it weren’t for you,” Lucas said. Jungwoo dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

“Consider it a reward for being so good at what you do.”

Lucas’ heart rate jumped at his praise. Did Jungwoo have any idea what he did to him?

That Saturday afternoon, Lucas found himself frantically sending pictures of all his potential outfits to Hendery for advice. 

_“Idk dude it’s some fancy restaurant but I don’t wanna be too overdressed,”_ He typed. Working in an office with a casual dress code had permanently screwed up his standards for formal wear.

 _“Dont u have a red suit jacket kinda thing??? Thats pretty snazz,”_ Hendery responded. He pulled the jacket in question out of his closet.

It was covered in a thin sheen of dust from sitting in the closet for god knows how long. 

Hey, kinda like Mark.

His phone dinged again.

_“Hold up is jungwoo paying?? Face it bitch hes ur sugar daddy now”_

_“Yeah ok maybe but hes a cute sugar daddy and i want to marry him,”_ Lucas responded. He shrugged on the jacket. Hendery was right, it was pretty snazz. 

He checked the clock. Jungwoo was supposed to pick him up in half an hour. He double checked his reflection and reached for his makeup box. Lucas was nothing if not a man with great eyebrows.

“You look… good,” Jungwoo said, blatantly checking Lucas out. 

His gaze was almost predatory, and Lucas had to stop walking towards Jungwoo’s car for a second to not lose his balance. He had never seen Jungwoo in a suit before, and god, had he been missing out. His hair was pushed back, and he leaned against his Tesla confidently. He was enough to make anyone blush, let alone the fact that he just said Lucas looked good.

Let alone the fact that he was looking at him like _that._

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Lucas recovered. Hell yeah. He’s smooth.

So there Lucas was, sitting across from the love of his life, eating steak, in a restaurant with an actual chandelier. He’d say things were going pretty good. Except for one thing. 

_“Is this a date or not?”_

They had moved on from talking about drawing concept art, instead discussing the much more riveting subject of office gossip.

“So basically, Donghyuck came up to me in the break room to complain about Mark not accepting his advances, and I was like ‘yeah, dude, I think he’s a virgin’. And now look at him! Getting ass every other night. I’m so proud,” Jungwoo said, through a mouthful of truffle fries. A few glasses of expensive wine had loosened both of them up.

“Actually though. I was friends with him in high school and he never dated anyone. I think he held hands with a girl once but he was so uncomfortable that he had to wash his hands afterwards,” Lucas laughed.

“Oh god, you think the others gossip about each other like we do? I hope we’re not bringing any, like, bad karma on us or anything.”

“Oh, come on. Even if they did, no one would have anything bad to say about you,” Lucas assured.

“Really? Well, I’ve heard some things about you.”

Lucas stopped cutting his steak and looked up. He did not like Jungwoo’s expression. It was the same, knowing smirk he gave him in Mark’s office.

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Jungwoo gently put down his fork and leaned forwards, dangerously close to his face. Lucas just about stopped breathing.

“A little bird might have told me that you like me as more than a friend.”

Lucas froze.

_“Who the fuck?”_

_“What the fuck?”_

_“Why is he not disgusted?”_

A flash of panic and a million questions ran through his head. 

“Am I right in thinking that? If not, we can act like this never happened. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Jungwoo said softly.

“It’s just, everyone in the office seems to think so, and you do act different around me-”

“Yeah.”

Lucas gulped and looked up at him.

“I do. I do like you,” He said. His eyes flitted back down to his food, suddenly not hungry anymore. He felt the weight of a warm hand on his own, stopping him from fiddling with the tablecloth. Jungwoo smiled at him.

“Great! I like you too.” 

Lucas let out a shaky laugh and gathered the courage to face Jungwoo again. 

_Damn._

He was eating some of the most expensive food in the city, while the real five course meal had been in front of him the entire time.

Things turned out way better than he thought they would.

“So… is this a date?” Lucas asked. The hand on his began playing with his fingers.

“If you want it to be,” Jungwoo replied.

“It’s a date, then.”

Jungwoo paid, of course. Lucas followed him out of the restaurant like a lost puppy. What was he supposed to do in this situation? Sure, he had been on plenty of dates, but he had never gone to a date before it was one. He had never gone on a date with Jungwoo.

“So, where to?” Jungwoo asked, ambling towards his car.  
“Uh, home?”

“Thanks for that,” Jungwoo laughed.

“Your place or mine?”

Judging by the way Jungwoo had been eyeing him the whole night, Lucas could sense what he was asking.

“What happens if I say yours?”

“Why don’t you find out?”

And that was how Lucas found himself sitting in Jungwoo’s car, driving to Jungwoo’s house, with Jungwoo right next to him. Quite frankly, he was losing his shit. The faint scent of Jungwoo’s cologne hung in the air as he fiddled with his seat belt. His hand was on Lucas’ thigh. Lucas wanted to scream. The hand started massaging him.

“You look tense, is everything alright? You can always go home if you want,” Jungwoo said, glancing at him before returning to the road.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Just…” Tense? Excited? Unbearably turned on? Lucas settled for laughing awkwardly.

“Don’t be nervous, yeah? We’ll only go as far as you’re comfortable with.” God. Not only was he painfully hot, but painfully caring as well.

The first thing that struck Lucas about Jungwoo’s flat was how high the ceiling was. His jaw dropped open.

“Dude, you could hang a whole ass chandelier in here!”  
“Maybe I should,” Jungwoo sighed.

“I’ve been torn over an aesthetic for ages. Do I go for something modern, do I want candles, or… 14th century east asian?”

“God, don’t remind me,” Lucas laughed. He took off his shoes, and stood there.

“Uh, where do I-”

“Take a seat, make yourself at home,” Jungwoo said, gesturing towards a couch that seemed disproportionately sized, considering that he lived alone.

“Want anything to drink?” 

“Whatever you’re having.”

Jungwoo came back with two glasses of water. A true hydrohomie.

“We have to talk a few things out, first.” He sat down next to Lucas, putting his glass on a coffee table. 

“So, Hendery may or may not have offered me some information about you.”  
“Oh fuck.”

“He said you may or may not like being called... puppy?.”

 _“OH FUCK.”_ Lucas’ mouth ran dry and he lost the constitution to drink the water that Jungwoo had kindly brought him. Jungwoo stared into him, a knowing smile on his face.

“I… uh…. I mean…” 

“What do you mean, puppy?”  
 _“OOOOOHHHH FUCK”_

Lucas settled for whimpering and nodding enthusiastically, words escaping him. Jungwoo cooed, reaching out to scratch his head, like he really was just a puppy.

“Does my puppy wanna play tonight?”

Lucas fell onto the king-sized bed, Jungwoo following him. Jungwoo kissed him ferociously, more teeth clashing and heavy breathing than anything else, pausing only to hastily unbutton Lucas’ shirt, throwing it somewhere off the bed. He tugged off his trousers, but hesitated at his underwear, looking up at Lucas for permission. He nodded.

“Good puppy.”

Lucas whined, covering his face with embarrassment, more at the pet name than being naked in front of a still fully clothed Jungwoo. 

“Don’t hide from me, pup. Let me see your pretty face.”

Hesitantly, Lucas pulled his hands away from his eyes to see Jungwoo slowly unbuttoning his own shirt.

“How does puppy wanna do this? Does he wanna fuck his master? Or should I ride you because you don’t know how to use your big, useless cock?”

“Wan-wanna fuck master. I can- puppy can do it,” Lucas whined, reaching out to tug off his pants, to hold his hands, just for Jungwoo. 

“No touching. Be patient, baby.”

Lucas huffed and grabbed at the bedsheets, watching Jungwoo slide his pants and underwear down way too slowly for his liking. He gazed down Jungwoo’s tiny waist and his smooth thighs, aching to mark them up. To mark Jungwoo as his own. 

Jungwoo crawled forwards to straddle Lucas, but he hovered above his hips, not giving his dick the attention he needed. He gently lifted Lucas’ hand and guided it to his hole.

“Feel that, pup? I’m already loose for you,” he hummed, letting Lucas push a finger in.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Lucas mumbled breathily, letting his finger drag along his prostate. Jungwoo laughed, leaning down to give him a quick peck, before pulling Lucas out of him and pinning his hands above his head.

“Keep ‘em there, puppy. If you move, I’ll stop moving.”

Lucas obediently gripped the bedsheet, almost immediately losing his resolve at the first touch of Jungwoo’s hand on his cock.

“God, you’re so big. It’s a shame you don’t know how to use it, right?”

The retort died in Lucas’ throat when Jungwoo leaned down to lick a strip from his balls to the tip, letting his tongue dip into the slit. He stroked the rest of Lucas’ length as he suckled on the tip, humming into it as Lucas writhed.

“Master it’s so good please-”

“Aww, is my pup enjoying himself?” Jungwoo laughed, before taking all of Lucas’ length in his throat. Lucas gasped, hands flying to Jungwoo’s hair. Jungwoo quickly pulled off, smacking his hands and shoving them back up above Lucas’ head.

“Wait, master I’m sorry-”  
“Sorry doesn’t cut it, pup,” Jungwoo said, a devastating pout on his face.

“You disobeyed me. But this _is_ the first time we’ve ever played together, so I’ll let it go this time. I’ll have plenty of time to train you later.” He idly tugged at Lucas’ nipples as he spoke, drawing quiet whines out of the taller man.

“Th-thank you, master.”

“There’s my good boy,” Jungwoo hummed, leaning down to nibble at Lucas’ neck, leaving a trail of marks in his wake.

“M-Master, please I wanna- can puppy fuck you?”

“Hmm, I dunno, puppy. You _did_ break a rule earlier, I’m not so sure you deserve it… How about I ride you? Use you like a dildo, hm?” He reached over to grab a bottle of lube on the nightstand, eyes fixed on Lucas’ teary face.   
“Yesyesyes please I’ll be good-”

“You’d better,” Jungwoo said, Lucas’ face in his grip as he positioned himself over his cock, and slowly slid down. 

It took all of his willpower for Lucas to keep his hands where they were while Jungwoo adjusted himself on his cock.

“No cumming until I do, okay?”

Lucas nodded fervently, whimpering when Jungwoo started to move, alternating between riding him and grinding down on him, feeling all of his cock inside him. He leaned back, letting the head of Lucas’ dick press against his prostate with every up and down movement. He took his time, the tight grip of his walls on Lucas’ cock moving tantalizingly slow, leaving him wanting more. 

Lucas whined, barely holding himself back from thrusting up and chasing his own orgasm.

“Does my puppy want more?”  
“Please,” he keened, desperate for more stimulation. Feeling merciful, Jungwoo sped up, still aiming for his prostate and languidly stroking his own dick instead of giving Lucas what he needed. 

“Fuck, you’re so deep. Such a good toy for me.” The sound of skin hitting skin grew louder, Jungwoo himself starting to let out breathy moans. Lucas’ cock filled him perfectly, making him feel so, so full. If he let Lucas have it his way, push him down and fuck him at a bruising pace until he bred him full of cum, Jungwoo knew he wouldn’t be able to walk for days. 

_Maybe later_ , he thought to himself. He had a puppy to take care of first.

“Oh, puppy. You’ve done such a good job, staying still for me. Do you wanna touch me?”  
“Please! Wan’ make master feel good,” Lucas slurred.

“Go ahead, pup.”

Gingerly, Lucas placed one hand on Jungwoo’s dick, the size of his hand covering his length almost completely. His other hand went to Jungwoo’s waist as he gently thrusted up into him.   
“Come on, puppy. I can take more than that.”   
Spurred on by his master's words, Lucas shifted his feet on the bed for leverage before pistoning into him hard, making Jungwoo gasp.

“Oh, fuck- right there- mm, you’re doing so well,” Jungwoo moaned. He collapsed onto Lucas’ chest, sucking more marks into his skin and making him cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Master, master- I wanna cum, please-”  
“Not until I do.” 

Lucas sobbed, clinging onto Jungwoo’s waist and slowing his movements in an effort to hold back his orgasm.

“I didn’t tell you to stop, did I? Come on, puppy. Make me cum.”

Blinking back tears, Lucas kept going, thrust after shaky thrust. He moved a hand back to Jungwoo’s dick, jerking him off almost too fast. Judging by the gasps of hot breath against his skin and the choppy moans punched out of his master, he was doing the right thing.

“Shit, puppy- gonna make me cum, fuck-”

With that, Lucas felt the warmth of Jungwoo’s cum spray over his hand, dripping down his fingers, some of it falling onto his stomach. The tightening of Jungwoo’s hole nearly sent him over the edge, but he was determined to be good, clenching his eyes shut and grinding into Jungwoo, letting him ride out his orgasm.

“Good boy- fuck, good boy,” Jungwoo panted. He brought Lucas’ hand, cum trailing down it, to his puppy’s lips. He opened his mouth obediently, licking Jungwoo’s release off his hand as he stared up at him like he hung the stars.

“There we go. Does puppy wanna come? It’s okay, puppy, you can fuck me until you- ah-” Jungwoo collapsed, twitching as Lucas flipped him over and started pounding into him. His face was buried in Jungwoo’s neck, whimpering at the overwhelming pleasure. The warmth of Jungwoo’s hole was almost oppressive, tight around Lucas from the overstimulation. 

“Cum in me, pup.”  
Those words were enough to have Lucas’ hips stuttering as he released deep inside Jungwoo, gasping and holding onto him tight enough to leave bruises as he rode out his orgasm.

“Good boy, my good boy,” Jungwoo sighed, completely weak but still raising a hand to run it through Lucas’ sweaty hair, the man now lying still on top of him.

“A heavy boy, though,” He laughed after a moment of silence. Lucas whined, pulling out of him and rolling over to attach himself to Jungwoo’s side. Jungwoo cringed at the feeling of Lucas’ cum dripping out of his hole, but he was in no position to move with Lucas holding onto his arm so tightly. It’s fine. He had to change the sheets anyway, after what they had just done.

“Wuhsaghngnd…?”

Jungwoo turned his head. Lucas appeared to have almost passed out already, snuggled into his chest.

“What was that, baby?”  
A few beats of silence. Jungwoo was sure he had passed out for real this time, before he let out a sleepy grumble.

“Was I a good boy?” He finally enunciated. Jungwoo smiled fondly.

“The best.”

**Author's Note:**

> did i model hendery after myself? mayhaps  
> i am once again asking for your feedback  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/_lavieennoir_)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lvnoir?t=1562147349)  
> [youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCLwOT4vpHeg73DxCc8Fh3qg?)


End file.
